Emmett Eats A Bomb!
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Bella & Emmett have a dare competition....Bella leaves Edward an abusive voicemail....Emmett eats a bomb! Please R&R!
1. Electric SHOCK!

**A/N: Inspired by my best friends 'Around the merry-go-round' and 'Team Sparkle Fleas' aka Bobbit & Morgan in real life. Thanks for all the great ideas girls!**

**-----------------------**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was babysitting me because Edward and everyone had gone on a 2 day hunting trip. I knew Em would just make fun of me. He always did.

The last time he babysat me I ended up getting high. Damn that hippie vampire. I was sitting on the lounge when he came leaping towards me, he looked like a bear. "Hey Bells! Fall down since iv been away?"

I rolled my eyes, hopefully once im a vampire I wont be so clumsy.

"You want to have a dare competition?" Emmett said, his eyes light up.

"Ummm what's the prize?" I asked suspiciously

"If I do the dare you have to give me the photo of me in the "Spider Man" outfit." That was probably the funniest day in my life. Emmett running around the house in a "Spider Man" costume. I couldn't help but take a picture.

"Okay. Whats my prize?"

"All you can eat candy."

Edward didn't let me eat candy, because I went hyper. It was like giving Alice 'Red Bull.'

"OKAY!!!" I screamed.

"Ok, Bells here is your dare. You have to leave Eddy-poo a voicemail. But you have to _swear _at him."

Swear at Edward? I couldn't do that. But the prize is CANDY!!!

"What do I have to say to him?"

He just handed me a note pad, with different lines on them. Oh dear god. They were all _terrible. _I decided to pick the least offensive, which was hard to choose.

I picked up the phone and dialled Edward's Cell.

"You don't give a fucking shit about my feelings you pansy!!" I yelled and hung up. What have I just done!?

"Oh god, I feel terrible." I mumbled and shook my head.

"Don't worry lil sis! He wont hold it against you."

"He better not. Now its your turn." He would totally flip when he knew what I had in for him.

"Eat a bomb." I laughed. Jacob had once said to me "Why does Edward's hair stick up like that? Did he eat a bomb?" of course I just thought it was hilarious. But it got me curious so I asked Edward what would happen _if _he ate a bomb.

He told me that it would do nothing. It would explode but not harm.

"OKAY!!!" He said jumping up and down. Emmett ran off and came back with a bomb in his hands.

"Emmett….where did you get that from?" I asked suspiciously.

"I found it in Carlisle's office!"

"Sweet!"

Emmett light the bomb and ate it. I took cover in the kitchen, not trusting him. "Its done Bella!" He yelled.

I walked out and saw Emmett. But something was different. His hair was sticking up!

I dropped to the floor and began laughing hysterically.

**Alice's POV: 30 Minutes ago**

We were in the middle of the mountain range. Green covered every inch, even more than it did in Forks. It was nice to go hunting without Emmett.

He always plays with his food. He was childish when it came to hunting. He could never just get rid of his thirst, he had to challenge it.

I started to turn to my right, where Carlisle and Esme where arguing over something, when I had darkness wash over me. This was a common thing to me now, I was having a vision.

I saw Bella jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Then I saw her on the floor…… what was she doing? Then I realised she was laughing. Then next image was Emmett, eating…. Oh dear god! He was about to eat a bomb.

My vision ended with me looking horrified. Jasper came up to me, to ask what I had just seen. "Alice, Are you okay? What did you see?" He was panicking now.

I snapped out of my disbelief and turned to him. "Yeah im fine. We need to get back home. I didn't like what I just saw." I said, trying to calm myself down. I decided to search the future to see if anything had changed, but nothing had.

"_Edward."_ I called in my head.

"Yes Alice?" He said coming up to me, he obviously blocked my thoughts before, so we didn't know what was going on.

"We need to home. Now."

"Why? Whats wrong?" His voice was now just as panicky as Jasper's had been.

"Emmett and Bella are going to do a dare competition…….

"What!? I told Emmett not to do that." Edward groaned.

"I know. But how often does he listen?"

"Anything I should worry about? Regarding Bella."

"Ummm I don't think so. I just see her jumping up and down then I see her on the floor laughing." I shrugged

I showed him what I had seen. He seemed to calm down until he saw what Emmett was going to do. It wasn't that the bomb could hurt him, but it seemed logical to try and stop him.

I ran to my car, hoping to get home before Emmett ate the bomb. Where in the hell did he get it anyway?

**10 Minutes Later……**

**------------------------------------**

**Im evil for leaving it there, sorry. But, Check back soon for the next chapter! Please R&R!**


	2. Carlisle's a SEX BOMB!

**Hey! Now I know im beyond evil for not getting this chapter up faster. But in my defence, I have had test's at school and im in the middle of moving house.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the **_**last **_**chapter!**

**Alice's POV**

I arrived home not too long after I had seen what was about to happen. Edward was furious and Jasper was starting to get annoyed. Emmett and Bella's emotions must be over powering him.

I opened the door to find Bella jumping up and down - she was obviously having a sugar high. I then saw Emmett looking in the hallway mirror, stroking his hair back over and over again. Then I saw why he was doing it. He turned around, and his hair was sticking up in more than one direction. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude. What happened to your hair?" Jazz laughed.

I decided to join in, this was too good to be true. I ran upstairs and grabbed my camera, I was back in a second and took a picture.

"Your hair looks like you just got electrocuted!" I giggled.

"It looks like you could impale someone." Edward joined in, before going over to Bella.

"You should talk…" Emmett growled.

"Bella, Love. Do you really think I don't care about your feelings?" It surprised me too see Edward glaring at Bella, not Emmett. It was all his fault. Immature baby.

Edward laughed at that.

"Oh that….." Bella half laughed, half whispered. "Could you help me out Alice?"

"Sure." I showed Edward, what I had seen. Again. I swear he was getting early-onset dementure.. Forgetting things all the time.

"Interesting thought Alice." Edward said sarcastically.

I showed Edward what had happened, and what he said surprised me.

"Bella, you know your not supposed to eat candy."

"But I like it! So fuck off!" Bella screamed

"Emmett did you give Bella candy?"

"Errr….no..?" Em said, looking extremely guilty.

"Lollipop lollipop oh LOLLIPOP!" Bella screamed

I turned to Edward, "She had a lollipop."

"I kind of figured."

**Later that night…..**

"Can someone explain to me how in the hell Emmett got a bomb?" I asked. We were in the living room, Bella had gone home, so we decided to discuss what had happened.

"Err that would be my fault." Carlisle said, smiling sheepishly. _Carlisle! _God I thought he was the _calm & responsible _one in the family.

"If you could hear his thoughts, you would think otherwise." Edward murmured.

"Yes, well. I received a _present _from Aro…. And.."

"What. What? Aro? From the _volturi?" _We all asked in disbelief.

"_Yes. _Anyway I received that package- as you know it was in fact a bomb - with a note. I decided to hide it from Emmett, because we all know how he gets."

"Hey! Im not that bad….sometimes…." Emmett mumbled.

"What did the note say, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular…."

"Carlisle, Why have you suddenly become embarrassed?" Jazz asked.

So he was hiding something…what could be in the note that he didn't want us to know about? I wonder if it has anything to do with Aro's _feelings _towards Carlisle.

Edward burst out with laughter and we all stared at him. Then he was suddenly silent.

"Its in the second draw in his study!" Edward yelled.

Suddenly Emmett, Jasper and even Esme, ran up the stairs and back down again.

Emmett cleared his throat, "_Dearest Carlisle, here is a bomb. Its not as nearly hot as you are. You sex bomb!_

_**(sings) **__'Sex Bomb, Sex Bomb! Carlie's a sex bomb!'_

_(Creepy & Stalker) love, Aro."_

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Carlisle has a gay lover!!" Emmett yelled, who was on the floor doubled in laughter.

********************************************

**YAY!!! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! They mean the world to me!**


End file.
